


Gundam Wing/The High Roads Fusion

by Tsaiko



Series: Fandom/Original World Fusions [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Regency, Gen, Horses, Not Beta Read, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaiko/pseuds/Tsaiko
Summary: There was no magic beneath the trees, or at least none that Duo had been able to find. It happened sometimes when the power seeped into the bones of the earth. You couldn't sense the magic, but you could feel it pressing on your shoulders. Or lingering in the air with the faintest trace of ozone. Or coating the back of your mouth with the sharp taste of iron.Duo had no doubt that there was magic here.Fusion between Gundam Wing and my original world "The High Roads." Featuring Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and the Gundams as horses.





	Gundam Wing/The High Roads Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written while in the hospital waiting room, so completely un-beta'd and I can't promise grammar is great. What can I say? I stress write.

They called it Golden Road. For most of its length it was little more than hard packed earth in two parallel lines that turned to mud whenever it rained. Under the trees that gave the road its name, grass grew in the center and cobblestones from the original Ossan road were visible along the edges. Deathscythe's hooves made a pleasant, ringing sound against the stones as he trotted towards the stretch of forest.

When Duo had first inherited Hel Manor, he'd asked Howard, the local solicitor handling the transfer of the estate, about the name. Why Golden Road? Howard had given him a look like he was a fool. It has been spring at the time, and the country side had just begun to turn from the sere browns of winter to the vibrant greens of spring. How was he to know about the color of the woods in autumn?

It was mid-October now. The canopy above him was bright yellow, the trunks and branches eerily black. The leaves on the ground made a carpet of gold to match, and muffled Deathscythe's hoof beats as they moved into the forest proper. Fog slunk around the tree trunks, dimming the morning sun, and creating strange shadows and eddies. There was no birdsong beneath the trees. Just the sound of Deathscythe's hooves, the jangle of tack, and Duo's steady breaths.

There was no magic beneath the trees, or at least none that Duo had been able to find. It happened sometimes when the power seeped into the bones of the earth. You couldn't sense the magic, but you could feel it pressing on your shoulders. Or lingering in the air with the faintest trace of ozone. Or coating the back of your mouth with the sharp taste of iron.

Duo had no doubt that there was magic here.

Despite looking through the books in the library one afternoon in a fit of curiosity, Duo hadn't been able to identify the type of trees that grew in the forest. There was only the one species. Dozens of other plants grew beneath their boughs, but only one species of tree made up the forest that marked the western border of his property. He had thought to send off to London for a specialist to help him identify the tree, but had never gotten around to it. Maybe it was better this was. Some mysteries were meant to stay mysteries.

They were half-way through the trees when Deathscythe balked, refusing to go forward. Duo gently squeezed his legs. Deathscythe took two steps forward, tossed his head, and backed up again. At Duo's direction with the reins, Deathscythe turned in a slow circle to the left.

"What is it, boy?" Duo asked. The stallion snorted once, then stilled. His head was high, ears forward, and body tense. Deathscythe obviously sensed something.

He heard the other rider before he saw them. There was no mistaking the four beat sound of a galloping horse. It immediately brought back memories of humidity and dust, the drone of dog flies, the sound of thunder rolling in from a distance, and trying to race the storm back to the farm before the first drops of rain fell. The sound drew closer and Duo left his memories in the past. Where they belonged.

It was Deathscythe that gave way before Duo had decided what to do, backing up until he was almost off the Golden Road. The stallion snorted and tossed his head. Suddenly, magic rose like the fog that still slunk between the trees. Every hair on Duo's arm prickled upwards, sending a cold chill over his skin.

Whoever was coming down the road, they were bringing power with them. Duo pulled his own magic to the surface. It practically leapt in his chest, which was unusual enough that it gave Duo pause. What was going on here? Why was his power so... eager? Almost wild?

His hesitation was long enough for the rider to come into view. Duo paid attention to the horse first. It was a beautiful grey, old enough that it had gone completely white, with a long stride that spoke of racing blood. The rider bent low over their horse's neck, and at the speed they were approaching, Duo only got a brief impressions: dark hair, steady hands, and a good seat. No bridle. No saddle either. 

The rider must have noticed him because he shifted backwards. His horse obediently slowed, dropping from a full gallop to a slow walk as they drew abreast with Deathscythe. Power roiled around them for a second, before stilling like a forest pool on a windless day. His own magic shook in his chest, waiting to be released.

Both of them took a moment to take stock of each other. The rider was young, which didn't surprise Duo because he couldn't imagine someone older doing something as foolish as riding full tilt down a road bareback. Maybe Duo's age. Certainly old enough to know better. His clothing were simple and worn, stained in the knees and patched at the elbows. His dark brown hair was windblown.

"What are you doing here?" The rider asked after he had looked Duo up and down. Duo wondered what he thought about his preference for dark clothing. More than one person had mistaken him for a priest with his somber clothing. "This is private property." His voice was rougher and deeper than Duo was expecting.

"I know," Duo replied. That earned him a raised eyebrow. "I own it."

That statement earned him a snort from the rider. "The Golden Road is not something that can be owned. Who are you?"

"Duo Maxwell. I recently inherited Hell Manor and all the land that comes with it." Duo replied. The stilling of the power seemed to have calmed Deathscythe as well. He was carefully greeting the rider's horse, interested but polite, like the well trained stallion that he was. The other horse, a mare if Duo had to guess, seemed interested as well. She looked like she had some Arabian in her, though she was taller and heavier set than any Arabian he had seen. "So while I might not own the Golden Road, I do own the land it sits on."

That earned him another long look. "How long have you owned it? Less than a year."

"You know, people generally consider it rude not to introduce themselves before they ask about a person's dead relatives." Not that Duo was broken up about the death of an uncle he never knew he had. Until the solicitor had tracked him down last year, he'd lived life as an orphan without any family but the church. There had been no mourning over a man he hadn't even known existed, and his parents were as dead as he'd always believed.

"You've definitely been here less than a year," the rider replied, completely ignoring Duo's not so subtle hint at an introduction. "We'll see if you last that long."

"Is that a threat?" Duo asked. His voice was casual, but magic glittered in the air around him, black as night and bright spring green. The other rider did not seem impressed.

"I am no threat to you," the rider replied. "And you are no threat to me." The rider touched his horse's sides and the mare immediately started forward. Duo positioned Deathsycthe to block her way.

"If you won't bother to give me your name, can I at least have the name of the mare you ride? She's a beautiful horse. I would like an introduction. I've been looking for to possible breed Deathscythe here." A horse as fine as the mare was sure to be known. With a name, Duo could find out who she belonged to and then possibly who her rider was. When it didn't see like a name would be forthcoming, he pressed his advantage. "I'll leave you to your ride without protest for just her name."

Even then there was a long moment when Duo was sure he wouldn't get even that. Then the rider spoke again. "Her name is Wing."

True to his word, Duo moved Deathsycthe out of the way. He even gave a little bow from his saddle, pulling off his hat for more drama, and gestured for the rider and Wing to proceed. The rider shook his head at Duo's theatrics as he urged Wing into a trot. The magic that had stilled around them rose at the movement, swirling around and sending leaves skittering on the road. Deathscythe gave a little crow hop before remembering he had better manners than that. Duo watched until the mare broke into a gallop and was out of sight. Her hoof beats lingered in the air.

"Well that was an interesting meeting," Duo said to no one in particular.

Deathscythe gave a huge sigh in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I love about writing fusions between fandoms and my own worlds:
> 
> 1) No one can complain I've gotten canon wrong  
> 2) No one cares if I screw up a plot point up  
> 3) I already know all the secrets. 
> 
> It's loads of fun. 5/5 stars. Would recommend.


End file.
